1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath cape/towel system and more particularly pertains to use by an adult care giver when receiving and drying an infant after a bath in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective garments of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective garments of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting clothing through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,235 issued Sep. 14, 1999 to Tata relates to a Protective Garment for Use by an Adult Holding a Child and U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,367 issued Jan. 14, 2003 to Griffin relates to a Bath Towel Device and Method for Infants.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bath cape/towel system that allows for use by an adult care giver when receiving and drying an infant after a bath in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the bath cape/towel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use by an adult care giver when receiving and drying an infant after a bath in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bath cape/towel system which can be used for use by an adult care giver when receiving and drying an infant after a bath in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.